My Little Pony and Hetalia Challenge
by Chasing The Black Rabbit
Summary: I take a quiz and find the craziest pairings ever made with Hetalia and MLP!


_**Choose your top 12 fave characters….**_

America

Satoshi/Ash

England

Shigeru O.

Canada

Rarity

Pinkie Pie

Fluttershy

Prussia

Spain

Japan

China

**Have you read a five/ten fic before?**

Canada/Spain? Hahaha—NO!

**Do you think three is hot? How hot?**

Yes, sexy hot. So sexy your sexy bladder explodes, screaming "Whoa, too sexy!"

**What would happen if six got one pregnant?**

…Rarity getting America pregnant? Isn't that bestial and weird for a female horse to make a male human do that?

**Do you recall any good fics about nine?**

Yeah, one with him and America pulling pranks

**Would seven and two make a good couple?**

Uh, maybe, Ash could eat the sweets Pinkie Pie makes him.

**Four/eight or four/nine?**

Gary Oak/Fluttershy or Gary Oak/Prussia? …What?

But, er, Prussia?

**What would happen if seven discovered three and eight in a secret relationship?**

If Pinkie Pie discovered England had a secret relationship with Fluttershy, she'd say something random and turn them into cupcakes! Cupcakes…*shudders*

**Make a summary of at least twenty words for a two/six fic.**

Ash tries to please his fancy pony Rarity on her birthday, but she really wants is him. Can he deliver?

Bestial! xD

**9). Is there such a thing as a four/ten romantic fluff story?**

No, considering they're from different anime!

**Suggest a title for a one/six Hurt/Comfort fic.**

Fancy Hamburgers that Glitter….Omg MUST WRITE A FANFIC!

**11. What kind of plot would you use for a three/eleven fic?**

Hmmm…England wants advice from Japan about how to woe America, but while Japan teaches, he falls for the man?

That sucked…

**Does anyone on your friends list read number seven het? What about nine slash?**

No, I don't think they even _know _about yaoi!

**If you wrote a songfic about number nine, what song would you choose?**

…A songfic for Prussia?

…Why's the Rum Gone, for his beer!

**14. If you wrote a two/three/six fic, what would the warning be?**

Warning: Includes boy who wants to become a Pokémon master, a sexy pirate, and a fancy pony who makes dresses. And AnimalxHuman love.

**15. What pick-up line might eight use on five?**

Fluttershy using a pick-up line on Canada! *Squeal*

"H-hi Matthew, w-would you like to go out with me?"

She's so quiet and shy, just like Canada…

**16. Challenge: Write a drabblefic for ten/eight.**

Drabblefic for Fluttershy and Spain

…Can't think of one :D

**17) What would happen if Seven walked in on Two and Twelve having sex?**

If Pinkie walked in and saw Satoshi having sex with China…she'd make special cupcakes; one Japanese, the other Chinese!

**18) What kind of plot would you use if you wanted Four to de-flower One?**

Uh…Hell I dunno!

**19) Does anyone on your friends list read Seven slash?**

Eenope

**20) Does anyone on your friends list read Three het?**

Eenope

**21) Does anyone on your friends list write or draw Eleven?**

Eenope

**22) Would you write Two/Four/Five?**

Satoshi/Shigeru/Canada?

Eeyup

**23) What might Ten scream at a moment of great passion?**

"I'M HAVING SEX WITH ROMANO RIGHT NOW! WHOOT!"

**24) When was the last time you read a fic about Five?**

A month ago with Snapped!Canada…

**25) What is Six's super-secret kink?**

Her sexy whining? At least, the male bronies like that!

**26) Would Eleven shag Nine? Drunk or sober?**

Japan shag PRUSSIA? Dude, he needs to be on drugs for that to happen!

**27) If Three and Seven get together, who tops?**

England/Pinkie Pie? Ew, but uh, England!

**28) "One and Nine are in a happy relationship until Nine suddenly runs off with Four. One, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Eleven and a brief unhappy affair with Twelve, then follows the wise advice of Five and finds true love with Two." What title would you give this fic?**

America and Prussia are in a happy relationship until Prussia suddenly runs off with Shigeru. America, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Japan and a brief unhappy affair with China, then follows the wise advice of Canada and finds true love with Satoshi.

…I call it "WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON?"

Now, if you excuse me, I have to write this fanfic!

**29) How would you feel if Seven/Eight was canon?**

I'd say, "DAMN they _are_ gay!"

**30. What would 12 and 1 be like in a relationship?**

America would be sexually harassed for money by China. Nuff said.

**32 .2 and 10. Totally crack or totally canon?**

Totally crack!

**33. Is 4 het or slash better?**

Het…

**34. Have you ever read fanfiction of 5 and 11?**

No, but if it was Canada and Prussia then yes.

**35. Why was 6 afraid of 7? Because 7 is after 8 and 9!**

Why was Rarity afraid of Pinkie Pie? Because Pinkie Pie is after Fluttershy and Prussia for Cupcakes!

**36. If 8 was to cosplay, what would they be?**

Fluttershy would be Canada!

**37. How many beers would 1 have to chug to have a go at 12?**

America would just drink two, and he's good.

**38. Would 3 make a good couple with 6? Or a better couple with 2?**

England's better with Rarity, since they're high-class! England doesn't know Pokemon…

**39. 6 and 7 have to go on a fishing trip together. Would they end up getting "distracted" halfway through?**

Yeah, distracted because Gummy just ate the bait! But why would _Rarity_ go fishing, and soil her hooves?

**40. Pick a Disney film to represent 10 and 2.**

I dunno…Enchanted, because Satoshi's the princess who finds someone else to love*coughShigerucough*

**41. If 3 and 11 are doing s & m, who's the sadist?**

England and Japan? …Japan =_=

**42. Pick a song to describe a 7/12 fic.**

Pinkie Pie and China

What is Love?

**43. Is there any evidence for 4/2?**

Two words "Hell yeah."

Palletshipping FTW!

**44. How hot would 7/3 be?**

Uh, not hot, because I'm not into AnimalxHuman sex…

**45. If 7 walked in on 2 and 8 performing, shall we say, "interesting" activities, what would their reaction be?**

Pinkie Pie would still make cupcakes out of them. Wait, why are you making it so Pinkie Pie kills everyone!

**46. What's 1's secret kink?**

Nantucket…:D

**47. How about 12?**

His ponytail? :/

**48. Or perhaps 10?**

His tomatoes—*shot*

**49. What title would you assign a 1/3/5 threesome?**

"The American, Englishmen, Canadian, and Pancakes "

New fanfic idea!

**50. How about 2/4/6?**

"Why Pokemon and Ponies Don't Mix"

**51. Or even 7/8/9?**

"Okay, what's the Prussian doing with Ponies?"

**52. So. 1 has a relationship with 6, but secretly wants 2. 6 knows this, and breaks up with 1 to go pursue 3, who's with 11. 11 is also with 10, however, who's cheating on 11 with 8. 8 finds out, and cheats with 7, who is, in turn, cheating on 4. 1 pursues 2, who just broke up with 5, who's now after 9. 1 gives up on this, and ends up with 12, while 6 finally ends up with 3.**

America has a relationship with Rarity, but secretly wants Satoshi. Rarity knows this, and breaks up with America to go pursue England, who's with Japan. Japan is also with Spain, however, who's cheating on Japan with Fluttershy. Fluttershy finds out, and cheats with Pinkie Pie, who is, in turn, cheating on Shigeru. America pursues Satoshi, who just broke up with Canada, who's now after Prussia. America gives up on this, and ends up with China, while Rarity finally ends up with England

I call this "When Hetalia, MLP, and Pokémon goes wrong!"

**53. Title a 6/7 western fic. Yes, western. As in, cowboys, desperados, and such.**

"Jeweled Gun Pistols and Parties in the West"

I'm so writing that!

**54. If 8/1 became canon, how would you react?**

Friend: Hey Fluttershy and America are canon! And Fluttershy TOPS!

Me: WHAT THE F-*boom*

**55. If 2 and 9 became a couple, who would top?**

Prussia!

**56. What if it was 3 and 9?**

Prussia!

**57. 4 and 9?**

…Prussia!

**58. Do you know anyone who reads 9 slash?**

Eenope

**59. Or 2 het?**

Eenope

**60. Write me a little ficcy for 5/9.**

Okay!

_Canada sneezed and wiped his nose with a tissue. "Ugh, s'noth looking gooth." He mumbled._

"_Just take your medicine!" Prussia hovered over his boyfriend's face, spoonful of red gunk. He pressed the spoon to the boy's lips. "You're going to make me unawesome if you stay like this."_

"_No," Canada pursed his lips. "It's disgusting."_

"_It tastes like strawberries."_

"_Liar, I know very well it doesn't!" Prussia sighed and pulled away._

"_What can I do to make you take it?"_

_Canada thought it over. "Fine, I'll take the medicine if we have sex tonight."_

"_Awesome."_

"_But I'm topping."_

"_...No!"_

"_oay, I'll just stay sick…"_

"_Okay…" Prussia sighed. "You top tonight." Canada smiled._

**61. Write a possible summary for a fanfiction involving 2/9/7.**

Okay…

Ash had just broke up from hs previous relationship, so Gilbert takes him out to a stripper club called My Sexy Pony. Tonight's special, Pink Pies. Warning, Bestiality and mentions of sex. The creepy test thing told me to do this.

Totally writing that xD

**62. Quick. 3 and 7 are cosplaying. What as?**

England would be Jack Sparrow, Pinkie Pie would be, uh, the Joker!

**63. Have you ever seen Fanart of 11 and 12?**

Yeah!

**64. Who would be the most outraged because of the above questions?**

England, Rarity, Canada, Japan, Satoshi, and possibly America!


End file.
